nba_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
1997-1998 NBA Season
The 1997-1998 NBA Season was the 52nd season of the National Basketball Association. It saw one team change their name. The Chicago Bulls defeated the Utah Jazz in six games to claim the NBA title. Eastern Conference Standings Atlantic * 1. Miami Heat * 2. New York Knicks * 3. New Jersey Nets * 4. Washington Wizards * 5. Orlando Magic * 6. Boston Celtics * 7. Philadelphia 76ers Central * 1. Chicago Bulls * 2. Indiana Pacers * 3. Charlotte Hornets * 4. Atlanta Hawks * 5. Cleveland Cavaliers * 6. Detroit Pistons * 7. Milwaukee Bucks * 8. Toronto Raptors Western Conference Standings Midwest * 1. Utah Jazz * 2. San Antonio Spurs * 3. Minnesota Timberwolves * 4. Houston Rockets * 5. Dallas Mavericks * 6. Vancouver Grizzlies * 7. Denver Nuggets Pacific * 1. Seattle SuperSonics * 2. Los Angeles Lakers * 3. Phoenix Suns * 4. Portland Trail Blazers * 5. Sacramento Kings * 6. Golden State Warriors * 7. Los Angeles Clippers Playoffs Eastern Conference Quarterfinals * Chicago Bulls over New Jersey Nets * New York Knicks over Miami Heat * Indiana Pacers over Cleveland Cavaliers * Charlotte Hornets over Atlanta Hawks Western Conference Quarterfinals * Utah Jazz over Houston Rockets * Seattle SuperSonics over Minnesota Timberwolves * Los Angeles Lakers over Portland Trail Blazers * San Antonio Spurs over Phoenix Suns Eastern Conference Semifinals * Chicago Bulls over Charlotte Hornets * Indiana Pacers over New York Knicks Western Conference Semifinals * Utah Jazz over San Antonio Spurs * Los Angeles Lakers over Seattle SuperSonics Eastern Conference Finals * Chicago Bulls over Indiana Pacers Western Conference Finals * Utah Jazz over Los Angeles Lakers NBA Finals * Chicago Bulls over Utah Jazz Team Rosters Atlanta Hawks * #8 Steve Smith (G) * #10 Mookie Blaylock (G) * #32 Christian Laettner (F) * #33 Tyrone Corbin (F) * #55 Dikembe Mutombo © Boston Celtics * #5 Ron Mercer (G) * #9 Greg Minor (F) * #11 Dana Barros (G) * #29 Pervis Ellison (F) * #55 Žan Tabak © Charlotte Hornets * #4 David Wesley (G) * #5 Donald Royal (F) * #7 JR Reid (F) * #10 BJ Armstrong (G) * #11 Vernon Maxwell (G) * #12 Vlade Divac © * #13 Bobby Phills (G) * #14 Anthony Mason (F) * #15 Corey Beck (G) * #30 Dell Curry (G) * #32 Travis Williams (F) * #41 Glen Rice (F) * #42 Michael McDonald © * #52 Matt Geiger © Chicago Bulls * #1 Randy Brown (G) * #5 Rusty LaRue (G) * #7 Toni Kukoč (F) * #8 Dickey Simpkins (F) * #9 Ron Harper (G) * #13 Luc Longley © * #22 Keith Booth (F) * #23 Michael Jordan (G) * #24 Scott Burrell (F) * #25 Steve Kerr (G) * #30 Jud Buechler (F) * #33 Scottie Pippen (F) * #34 Bill Wennington © * #53 Joe Kleine © * #91 Dennis Rodman (F) Cleveland Cavaliers * #1 Wesley Person (G) * #4 Shawn Kemp (F) * #11 Zydrunas Ilgauskas © Dallas Mavericks * #4 Michael Finley (F) * #44 Shawn Bradley © * #45 AC Green (F) Denver Nuggets * #13 Bobby Jackson (G) * #15 Danny Fortson (F) * #17 Joe Wolf © * #20 LaPhonso Ellis (F) * #23 Bryant Stith (G) Detroit Pistons * #1 Lindsey Hunter (G) * #4 Joe Dumars (G) * #8 Brian Williams © * #13 Jerome Williams (F) * #33 Grant Hill (F) Golden State Warriors * #1 Muggsy Bogues (G) * #2 Gerald Madkins (G) * #3 Donyell Marshall (F) * #12 Bimbo Coles (G) * #15 Latrell Sprewell (G)-suspended early in the season * #20 Jeff Grayer (G) * #21 Jason Caffey (F) * #22 Jim Jackson (G) * #30 Clarence Weatherspoon (F) * #31 Adonal Foyle © * #33 Duane Ferrell (F) * #35 Erick Dampier © * #50 Felton Spencer © * #52 Todd Fuller © * #00 Tony Delk (G) Houston Rockets * #1 Rodrick Rhodes (G) * #4 Charles Barkley (F) * #8 Eddie Johnson (F) * #12 Matt Maloney (G) * #15 Emanual Davis (G) * #17 Mario Elie (F) * #20 Brent Price (G) * #22 Clyde Drexler (G) * #27 Charles Jones (F) * #32 Othella Harrington (F) * #34 Hakeem Olajuwon © * #41 Joe Stephens (F) * #42 Kevin Willis (F) * #50 Matt Bullard (F) Indiana Pacers * #3 Haywoode Workman (G)-missed season due to injury * #4 Travis Best (G) * #5 Jalen Rose (F) * #9 Derrick McKey (F) * #13 Mark Jackson (G) * #17 Chris Mullin (F) * #20 Fred Hoiberg (G) * #21 Etdrick Bohannon (F) * #31 Reggie Miller (G) * #32 Dale Davis (F) * #33 Antonio Davis (F) * #41 Mark West © * #43 Mark Pope (F) * #44 Austin Croshere (F) * #45 Rik Smits © Los Angeles Clippers * #7 Lamond Murray (F) * #23 Maurice Taylor (F) * #24 Pooh Richardson (G) * #52 Eric Piatkowski (G) * #55 Lorenzen Wright © Los Angeles Lakers * #5 Robert Horry (F) * #8 Kobe Bryant (G) * #9 Nick Van Exel (G) * #17 Rick Fox (F) * #34 Shaquille O'Neal © Miami Heat * #2 Keith Askins (F) * #5 Eric Murdock (G) * #6 Terry Mills (F) * #9 Dan Majerle (G) * #10 Tim Hardaway (G) * #17 Brent Barry (G) * #21 Voshon Lenard (G) * #23 Rex Walters (G) * #24 Jamal Mashburn (F) * #30 Mark Strickland (F) * #31 Duane Causwell © * #33 Alonzo Mourning © * #40 Marty Conlon © * #42 PJ Brown (F) Milwaukee Bucks * #7 Terrell Brandon (G) * #13 Glenn Robinson (F) * #28 Andrew Lang © * #34 Ray Allen (G) * #42 Tyrone Hill (F) Minnesota Timberwolves * #1 Anthony Peeler (G) * #3 Stephon Marbury (G) * #21 Kevin Garnett (F) * #24 Tom Gugliotta (F) * #44 Cherokee Parks © New Jersey Nets * #10 Sam Cassell (G) * #13 Kendall Gill (F) * #30 Kerry Kittles (G) * #44 Keith Van Horn (F) * #55 Jayson Williams © New York Knicks * #1 Chris Childs (G) * #2 Larry Johnson (F) * #3 John Starks (G) * #4 Ben Davis (F) * #7 Brooks Thompson (G) * #13 Anthony Bowie (G) * #14 Chris Dudley © * #20 Allan Houston (G) * #21 Charlie Ward (G) * #32 Herb Williams ©-traded to Philadelphia * #33 Patrick Ewing © * #34 Charles Oakley (F) * #35 Terry Cummings (F) * #42 Chris Mills (F) * #52 Buck Williams (F) Orlando Magic * #1 Penny Hardaway (G) * #12 Derek Harper (G) * #24 Danny Schayes © * #25 Nick Anderson (F) * #54 Horace Grant (F) Philadelphia 76ers * #1 Tim Thomas (F) * #3 Allen Iverson (G) * #7 Mark Davis (F) * #8 Aaron McKie (G) * #9 Joe Smith (F) * #11 Doug Overton (G) * #12 Anthony Parker (G) * #20 Eric Snow (G) * #22 Brian Shaw (G) * #41 Kebu Stewart (F) * #42 Theo Ratliff © * #44 Derrick Coleman (F) * #55 Scott Williams © * #00 Benoit Benjamin © Phoenix Suns * #2 Mark Bryant (F) * #3 Rex Chapman (G) * #4 Dennis Scott (F) * #7 Kevin Johnson (G) * #13 Steve Nash (G) * #15 Danny Manning (F) * #17 Horacio Llamas © * #18 Hot Rod Williams © * #20 Marko Milič (F) * #21 George McCloud (F) * #30 Clifford Robinson (F) * #32 Jason Kidd (G) * #34 Antonio McDyess (F) * #40 Loren Meyer ©-missed season due to injury * #45 Mike Brown © Portland Trail Blazers * #2 Stacey Augmon (G) * #3 Damon Stoudamire (G) * #4 Carlos Rogers © * #5 Jermaine O'Neal (F) * #9 Rick Brunson (G) * #11 Arvydas Sabonis © * #12 John Crotty (G) * #23 Gary Grant (G) * #30 Rasheed Wallace (F) * #31 Kelvin Cato © * #34 Isaiah Rider (G) * #42 Walt Williams (F) * #44 Brian Grant (F) * #53 Alton Lister © Sacramento Kings * #0 Olden Polynice © * #2 Mitch Richmond (G) * #3 Mahmoud Abdul-Rauf (G) * #4 Corliss Williamson (F) * #5 Chris Robinson (G) * #9 Tariq Abdul-Wahad (G) * #10 Anthony Johnson (G) * #13 Michael Stewart © * #24 Terry Dehere (G) * #30 Billy Owens (F) * #33 Otis Thorpe (F) * #42 Mark Hendrickson (F) * #51 Lawrence Funderburke (F) San Antonio Spurs * #6 Avery Johnson (G) * #15 Vinny Del Negro (G) * #21 Tim Duncan (F) * #32 Sean Elliott (F) * #50 David Robinson © Seattle SuperSonics * #2 Greg Anthony (G) * #3 Dale Ellis (G) * #4 James Cotton (G) * #7 Jerome Kersey (F) * #10 Nate McMillan (G) * #11 Detlef Schrempf (F) * #14 Sam Perkins © * #15 Aaron Williams (F) * #20 Gary Payton (G) * #22 Jim McIlvaine © * #25 David Wingate (F) * #33 Hersey Hawkins (G) * #42 Vin Baker (F) * #44 Stephen Howard (F) Toronto Raptors * #1 Tracy McGrady (F) * #2 Oliver Miller © * #3 Chauncey Billups (G) * #7 Dee Brown (G) * #9 Roy Rogers (F) Utah Jazz * #3 Bryon Russell (F) * #12 John Stockton (G) * #14 Jeff Hornacek (G) * #32 Karl Malone (F) * #00 Greg Ostertag © Vancouver Grizzlies * #2 Doug West (G) * #3 Shareef Abdur-Rahim (F) * #6 Larry Robinson (G) * #7 Sam Mack (G) * #9 George Lynch (F) * #11 Lee Mayberry (G) * #12 Bobby Hurley (G) * #23 Pete Chilcutt (F) * #30 Blue Edwards (G) * #33 Antonio Daniels (G) * #34 Michael Smith (F) * #40 Ivano Newbill (F) * #44 Tony Massenburg © * #50 Bryant Reeves © Washington Wizards * #1 Rod Strickland (G) * #2 God Shammgod (G) * #3 Lawrence Moten (G) * #4 Chris Webber (F) * #5 Juwan Howard (F) * #12 Chris Whitney (G) * #21 Ledell Eackles (G) * #23 Tim Legler (G) * #30 Ben Wallace © * #31 Darvin Ham (F) * #35 Tracy Murray (F) * #40 Calbert Cheaney (G) * #43 Lorenzo Williams © * #44 Harvey Grant (F) * #52 Terry Davis © * #77 Gheroghe Muresan ©-missed season due to injury Category:Seasons